Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten
|Episode Name = The Cutie Mark Chronicles |Titlecard File = The_Cutie_Mark_Chronicles_16_9.png |Season = 1 |Episode = 23 |Erstveröffentlichung = 18. November 2011 |Airdate = 15. April 2011 |Written by = M. A. Larson |Previous = Celestias Haustier |Next = Eule gut, alles gut |Song = So Many Wonders}} Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten ist die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub erfährt wie die Mane 6 ihre Schönheitsflecken bekommen haben. Inhalt Zipliners Heute versucht sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub im Ziplining, Dabei Rutscht man ein Seil, die Ziplein, im Affentempo durch die Landschaft. Doch bleiben sie auf halber Strecke hängen und die von der Reibung überhitzen Karabinerhaken schmoren das Seil durch. Zu ihrem Glück wird ihr Fall durch Astwerk gebremst. So dass das Schlimmst was ihnen passiert ist, das sie eingehartzt werden. Bei ihren Überlegungen was sie als nächstes versuchen sollen, hat Apple Bloom die Idee, einfach ein Pony das seinen Fleck schon hat zu fragen wie es daran gekommen ist. Und Scootaloo weiß auch schon genau mit wem sie anfangen, Rainbow Dash. Darauf gibt es einen Highhoove. Da Scootaloo aber ihre Huf nicht richtig sauber gemacht hat bleiben die Freundinnen an ihr kleben. Mähnhattan Auf dem Weg nach Ponyville stößt das Trio mit Applejack zusammen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Apple Bloom um sie nach ihrem Schönheitsfleck zu fragen. Applejack erzählt das sie im alter des Trios nicht auf der Farm versauern wollte und versuchte ihr Glück in Mähnhattan zu machen. Sie kam zu der zeit bei ihren verwandten den Oranges unter. Doch kam sie nicht ganz mit deren gehobenen Lebensstiel klar. Eines Morgens überkam Applejack mächtiges Heimweh. Plötzlich gab es einen Riesenknall und ein Regenbogen spannte sich über den Himmel der Genau über Sweet Apple Acres endete. Als Applejack heim kam wurde ihr Klar wozu sie bestimmt war. Da erschien ihr Schönheitsfleck und seither ist sie auf der Farm glücklich. Jetzt muss sie sich aber um ein Paar diebische Häschen kümmern und das Trio zieht weiter. Im Wald Aus dem Nichts stellt sich ihnen plötzlich Fluttershy in den Weg um ein Paar Enten zu schützen. Bei der Notbremsung haut es das Trio hin, zum Glück passiert keinen was ernstes. Als sie erfährt das das Trio von Rainbow Dash wissen möchte wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekam erzählt Fluttershy wie Rainbow Dash Fluttershy zu ihrem Verhalf. Damals ging Fluttershy noch zur Flugschule. Wo sie wegen ihrer schlechten Flugleistung gehänselt wurde. Da stand ihr Rainbown Dash. Ein Wort ergab das andere und es kam zu einem Rennen zwischen Rainbiow und den Raudis. Fluttershy gab dass Startsignal und wurde vom Fahrtwind von ihrer Wolke gerissen. In ihrer Panik schaffte sie es nicht selbst zu fliegen doch wurde Fluttershy von einem Schmetterlingsschwarm aufgefangen der sie in einem Wald absetzt der voller Tiere war die sie noch nie zu vorgesehen hat, den sie war noch nie zuvor auf dem Boden und Schmetterlinge fliegen nicht bis in die Wolken. Fluttershy ist völlig begeistert von diesem Ort. Da gibt es plötzlich eine Riesenknall der Alle Tiere verschreckt. Aber Fluttershy konnte ihnen Entwarnung geben, irgendwie spürte sie mit all den Tieren reden zu können und da zeigte sich ihr Schönheitsfleck. Was das Rennen angeht hat sie bis heute nicht erfahren wie es ausging. Weiter geht’s fürs Trio. Der Schatz In Ponyville hat irgendwie Rarity das Trio an den Wickel bekommen und erzählt ihnen das sie als Fohlen mal Kostüme für eine Schulaufführung gemacht hat, ihr aber noch der letzte Pfiff fehlte. Plötzlich schlug ihr Horn an, dessen Magie sie durch die Lande zu einem Felsbrocken führte. Worüber sie nicht ganz glücklich war. Da gibt es plötzlich einen Riesenknall, der den Felsen zerbricht und zum Vorschein kommen Juwelen. So verziert werden die Kostüme sensationell und die Aufführung zum Hit. und da zeigte sich ihr Schönheitsfleck. Aber jetzt hat Scootaloo den Kanal voll von rührseligen Geschichten in denen es immer Nur darum geht herauszufinden wer man ist. Sie will Action. Die Prüfung Nu sitzt das Trio mit Twilight im Cafe die ihnen erzählt wie sie als Fohlen schon immer zur Sommersonnenfeier wollte, auf der Prinzessin Celestia die Sonne aufgehen lässt. Dieser Anblick inspirierte Twiligth Magie zu studieren. Schnell machte sie Fortschritte und ihre Eltern meldeten sie an Prinzessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner an. Allerdings musste sie noch die Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen. Sie sollte ein Drachenei zum Schlüpfen bringen. Doch zu sehr sie sich auch anstrengt es passiert nichts. Twilight will schon aufgeben da gibt es plötzlich einen Riesenknall der bei Twilight einen Magieanfall auslöst. Den erst Prinzessin Celestia wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt. Sie ist beeindruckt von Twilight und ernennt sie zu ihrer persönlichen Schülerin. Da zeigte sich Twilights Schönheitsfleck. Ihren Freudentaumel nutzt der Schönheitsfelckenklub um leise zu verschwinden. Party Wieder auf der Suche nach Rainbow Dash sitzt plötzlich Pinkie Pie im Wagen mit dem Tipp es mal im Nascheckchen zu versuchen. Als sie erfährt warum die drei Rainbow suchen, erzählt sie von ihrem tristen Leben auf der Familiären Steinfarm. Da war jeder Tag gleich grau bis es einen Riesenkanal gab und sich ein Regenbogen über den Himmel spannte. Der Anblick inspirierte sie dazu Party zu Schmeißen und die erste gab sie für ihre Familie und auf der zeigte sich ihr Schönheitsfleck. In dem Moment kommen sie am Nascheckchen an wo tatsächlich Rainbow ist. Das Rennen Die anderen haben Rainbow Dash schon erzählt worum es geht und so fängt sie ihre Geschichte bei dem Rennen in der Flugschule an. Rainbow wusste damals nicht wie sie Fluttershys Ehre retten sollte aber das wurde im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit zur Nebensache. Es lief auch gut bis ihr Gegner Hoops von der Strecke rempelte. Doch damit hatte er Rainbow Dashs Kampfgeist erst recht geweckt. Sie gab alles und Flog ihren ersten Ultraschallrainboom mit dem sie das Rennen locker gewann und da zeigte sich ihr Schönheitsfleck. Das Band des Regenbogens Jetzt durch Rainbow Dashs Geschichte, wird den anderen Klar das ihnen allen damals, zum Selben Zeitpunkt durch den Knall und Regenbogen vom selben, diesem Ultraschallrainboom zu ihre Schönheitsflecken verholfen wurde. Somit bestand schon ein Band zwischen ihnen bevor sie sich kannten. Zeit für eine Gruppenumarmung und diesmal kann sich Scootaloo nicht aus der Affäre ziehen. Ein wenig Später schreibt Twilight Celestia gelernt zu haben das jedes Pony eine besondere, magische Verbindung mit seinen Freunden hat, vielleicht sogar schon, bevor es sie trifft. Wenn man sich einsam fühlt und auf der Suche nach wahren Freunden ist, sollte man in den Himmel schauen. Vielleicht siehst du dir gerade gleichzeitig mit deinen zukünftigen besten Freunden den selben Regenbogen an. Und wen Spike beim notieren vor Kitsch noch so schlecht wird. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:01: Die Oranges sind eine Anspielung auf die kaum gebräuchliche Redensart Äpfel und Orangen, einem Vergleich zweier verschiedener Dinge. Was besonders in der Lebensweise der Oranges zu tage tritt. *Z. 03:04: Mähnhattan ist angelehnt an den New Yorker Stadteil Manhattan. *Z. 10:24: Der Felsen ist eine Anspielung auf den Monoliten im Film 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum von 1968. Navboxen en:The Cutie Mark Chronicles es:Crónicas de la amistad ja:The Cutie Mark Chronicles pl:Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi sv:Cutie Mark krönikorna Kategorie:Erste Staffel Kategorie:Episode